


On a Mission

by Rosalita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Daniel define sex on a mission. Pure smut with no redeeming social value.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Mission

  
"Define 'sex on a mission.'"  
"What do you mean 'define sex on a mission?"  
"You're the linguist, and you're telling me no sex on a mission. I just want to make sure I have the correct definition of what sex on a mission is. For instance, is this sex on a mission?" Jack wrapped his hand around Daniel's spent cock and squeezed it gently.  
Daniel squirmed. "Um, yes, I think that qualifies as sex."  
"Okay, so no groping. How about this?" He bent his head and nibbled delicately at Daniel's nipple causing Daniel to groan, arch his back, brace his feet against the bed, and thrust his dick harder into Jack's hand. Jack lifted his head and peered at him smugly. "Definitely no nibbling."  
"Jack."  
"No, no. I just gotta make sure I have this right. No groping, no nibbling. I'm guessing no sucking and no fucking either?"  
"Come on, you know I'm right."  
Of course Daniel was right. Was Daniel ever not right? Sex on a mission was unprofessional. Disrespectful. Dangerous. And really, really stupid.  
But so damned tempting.  
Especially when Daniel had the nerve to look like that. Shirtless in the blazing heat of P2W-253, sweat trailing down his spine. And he knew damned well that those bandannas drove Jack crazy. He was squatting in the dirt of the ruined meeting house, those long fingers tracing the writing on the wall when they should have been tracing the vein on the underside of Jack's dick.  
Gotta go. Stupid. Dumb. Court martial. Had to get out of there before he threw Daniel down in the dirt and started licking the sweat off his spine. Before he followed the trail down past the waistband of his pants and . . .  
So outta there! He was pretty sure that rimming was right at the top of the list of things that constitute sex on a mission. And it was too bad because Daniel really liked it. He went off like a rocket whenever Jack pushed his tongue into that tight, hot hole.  
He turned and fled.  
And Daniel followed.  
"Jack," he called. "Did you need something?"  
Oh, yeah, Dannyboy, I need something, he thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Uh, no, just checking on you. I'm going to go check on Carter now." He waved in the general direction of where Carter was collecting leaves and dirt and rocks and watched Daniel shrug and return inside. He was glad he'd finally yelled at the supply department about getting Daniel some uniforms that fit him. It made watching his lovely ass move from side to side under his BDUs so much nicer.  
Shit.  
Jack walked the perimeter for the rest of the day, checking in with Teal'c and Carter, keeping in radio contact with Daniel. Fatigue and heat hadn't managed to put a damper on his stubborn horniness. He didn't understand it. Rule or no rule, this randiness on a mission was unusual. Perhaps it was the assignment. A milk run, really, designed to reward SG-1 for the last few exhausting and dangerous missions they'd undertaken.  
It was hotter than six hells on P2W-253, but tranquil with no signs of inhabitants, at least not in the immediate vicinity of the gate. And no obvious signs of Goa'uld occupation. An easy mission. Gate in, take a few samples, look for signs of the Goa'uld and let Daniel play in the buildings for a couple of days, then go home.  
God, he was bored.  
Jack loped into the campsite at the designated meeting time to find that Teal'c had already started dinner. Carter was securing the equipment and Daniel was washing up in a helmet full of water. He turned his dirt-smudged face up toward Jack with a smile. "Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Daniel's words were muffled in the towel he was using to dry his face. "You've been kind of avoiding me all day."  
Jack squatted down next to him. "No, I haven't."  
"Have too."  
"Have not."  
"Have too."  
Jack smiled at the familiar game. "I checked in on you."  
"And ran off when I tried to talk to you." Daniel put down the towel and glanced over to see what Teal'c and Carter were doing. "What's up?"  
Jack looked over at his teammates. They were going about their business, oblivious to the conversation taking place a few feet away. "I want you," he said in a low voice.  
Daniel sighed. "You know we can't."  
"I know. I just--"  
"The soup is on," Teal'c announced, ending the conversation just in time.  
They walked over to the fire and filled their bowls with the contents of what Jack called Jaffa stew. It was good, but he'd never dared asked what was in it.  
Carter sat cross-legged on the ground and dug in. "So, Daniel, did you find any sign of a Goa'uld presence?"  
"No," he answered around a mouthful of stew.  
Before he could say anything else, Jack chimed in with, "Does that mean we can go home now?"  
"Uh, no, because I did find evidence that the Ancients may have seeded this civilization."  
"So?"  
"Look around you, Jack. This was a pretty advanced civilization. There's no sign of war, or a sudden disaster, natural or otherwise, but the place is deserted."  
"So?"  
"So where did the people go, O'Neill?"  
"Exactly," Daniel said waving his spoon around to emphasize his point. "Thank you, Teal'c."  
Jack sighed loudly. "How much more time do you need?"  
"Two days."  
"You have half a day."  
"What? There's no way I can get anything significant done in half a day. I have to take notes and pictures and some more video--"  
"Daniel!" Jack cut in.  
Daniel took a breath and let it out slowly. "One day."  
Jack smirked. Daniel was so easy sometimes. "I'll go MALP in and let them know we'll be back at 1600 hours tomorrow."  
"I will accompany you, O'Neill."  
Jack was glad for the company for the five-mile round trip to the Stargate. Talking with Teal'c kept his mind off what he'd like to be doing with Daniel.  
That lasted until he and Teal'c entered the camp as night was falling. Daniel and Carter had unrolled the sleeping bags. They hadn't bothered to pitch tents. Too hot.  
"Oh, good, you're back," Daniel said, rising and grabbing his toilet kit, a towel and clean clothes. "Sam wouldn't let me go take a bath until you got back. She thinks I'll get eaten by a wolf or step in quicksand or something."  
"With you, Daniel, that's entirely possible."  
"Tell him, sir, that it's standard practice to not wander off alone in unfamiliar territory." Sam sounded exasperated and Jack had the feeling they'd been arguing since he and Teal'c had left.  
"He knows that, Major, he's just trying to get over on you."  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Daniel snapped. Jack chuckled at his irritation. Wrong move.  
Daniel's eyes iced over. "I'm going to the river," he said and stomped off.  
Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I guess I'm going with him."  
As he followed Daniel, he heard Teal'c say, "Get over on you? I am not familiar with that term."  
Several paces into the short journey, Daniel stopped and turned. "Stop following me, Jack."  
"Can't do that, Daniel."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can, but that's not the point." Jack moved in front of Daniel and led the way, pushing aside vegetation, clearing the path. "It isn't smart to go anywhere alone, especially into water. You could slip on a rock, bust your head and drown. And we'd never know."  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes," Daniel answered curtly.  
"Then why are you being so stubborn?" He knew the answer. Daniel hated the constraints put on him by the military mind set. Especially since he wasn't military. And even though he had enough common sense and survival skills to know how stupid it was to wander off alone, the fact that he was being told he couldn't rankled.  
They had reached the small river and Daniel dropped his things on the ground. "I don't know," he said as he started pulling off his soiled clothing. "I guess because I'm hot, I'm tired, and I'm dirty."  
"Thought archaeologists liked getting dirty."  
"Not this one." Daniel pulled off his pants and underwear and walked straight into the water without even checking to see if was safe. Fearless. He was completely fearless. Or stupid. Jack was often unsure which.  
"For crying out loud, Daniel," he called to him. "How do you know that water is safe? It could be full of acid, for all you know."  
Daniel just laughed at him and drifted farther away. "Come on in! The water's fine."  
Jack surveyed the water dubiously. "Is it cold?"  
"Yes, it's cold and that's the point. Now, get in here."  
Hmm, a dip in the river with a naked and wet Daniel. He stripped off his clothing. Daniel "No Sex on a Mission" Jackson just might get more than he bargained for. He dipped his toe in. Yikes, it was cold. On the other hand, maybe cold water was just what he needed to cool off his libido. Oh, what the hell.  
"You are such a wuss," Daniel said when Jack made it out to where he was lathering himself up.  
"Give me that soap." Jack took over lathering Daniel's body.  
He moved behind Daniel and soaped up his back, enjoying the feel of the long muscles there as his hands stroked over slick, fine skin. His hands traveled up and began massaging strokes on his shoulders and neck. Daniel's head dropped forward and he moaned.  
"Slut."  
"You know it," Daniel purred.  
Jack slicked his hands some more and reached around Daniel to wash his chest. In doing so, his erection accidentally prodded Daniel's ass.  
"Jack," Daniel warned.  
"Just relax," he said, slowing his hands down to a soothing caress across Daniel's pecs and down to his abdomen, rubbing now in slow, gentle circles. "Jesus, you're tense."  
"That's because I know where this is leading, and we both know we can't do it."  
"Hey, you're the one who invited me in here. Stop pretending you don't want it."  
"I invited you in here to wash up," Daniel emphasized the last two words.  
"Yeah, right." Jack's hand stroked lower and found his prize. "Don't lie to me, Dannyboy, you're as hard as I am. You're getting off on the danger, aren't you?" He moved his hand over the evidence of Daniel's arousal and pulled him back against him grinding his dick harder against that firm ass.  
"Mmmm, this is stupid, Jack, really stupid."  
Spinning him around, Jack took him by the shoulders. "Say the word, and we stop."  
Daniel looked at him, eyes bright in the fading sunlight. Jack waited. And waited. Christ on a crutch, Daniel could over intellectualize anything! Well, he'd had enough of this. He surged forward and shoved his tongue in Daniel's mouth, sealing their lips together. He kissed him long and hard and when he was done, Daniel looked dazed. Perfect.  
Daniel looked over his shoulder, toward the shore. "Sam and Teal'c could come."  
Arrrghhh! "*We* could come."  
"You know what I mean." He bit his lip, his body trembled with arousal. "We'll have to hurry."  
Yes! Taking Daniel's hand, he led him to the shore and pushed him down on the soft, grassy bank.  
Daniel was right about one thing, they'd have to hurry. Their teammates would come looking for them if they were gone much longer. Luckily, he knew the quickest way to get Daniel ready. "Here," he said, throwing Daniel his t-shirt and kneeling between his sprawled legs. "Wad that up and shove it in your mouth."  
"What the hell for?"  
Jack just waggled his eyebrows obscenely and bent his head as he spread the cheeks of Daniel's ass. He'd been wanting to do this all day.  
"Oh God," Daniel groaned and shoved the t-shirt in his mouth just as Jack snaked his tongue down the crack of his ass and licked at the waiting hole.  
Daniel let out a muffled cry and tried to impale himself on the slippery tongue. Jack held him down and delved deeper into the softening hole, inhaling the intoxicating musk and using his lips to caress the outside. He sucked gently on the puckered flesh, wiggling his tongue madly inside, flicking at the hot walls. Daniel was writhing uncontrollably, his hand tugging painfully at Jack's hair, his mouth wailing curses into the t-shirt.  
Jack lifted his head and nearly came when he saw how completely undone Daniel was. His upper body was flushed crimson and his dick was curved up toward his belly and leaking pre-come fiercely. His nostrils flared with the need for oxygen. He pulled the t-shirt from his mouth and panted "Hurry, Jack."  
Jack hurried. He dove for his pants and fumbled for the tube of sunscreen in his pocket. He poured some in his hand and hastily rubbed it across his cock.  
Daniel was already lifting his ass, offering Jack a target. Grabbing his hips to steady him, Jack thrust in hard. He would have loved to drive Daniel crazy a little longer, but he didn't think he could stand the torture. They'd been gone too long anyway.  
He leaned over Daniel and began driving in. He angled himself so he could pound away at the small, pleasurable knot inside of him. Long arms and legs wound around him and Daniel pressed his face against Jack's neck and howled against his flesh.  
God, it was good, Daniel was tight and he was clenching hidden muscles, tightening himself around Jack's cock, rocking against him, giving as good as he was getting. Pushing one hand into soft, dark hair, he pulled Daniel's head back and took his mouth, screaming into it as he came. Daniel's entire body stiffened as if he were being electrocuted, then he was coming, pulling his mouth from Jack's and biting down on Jack's shoulder, trying to quiet his yell as he jerked and twisted in ecstasy.  
When it was over, Daniel was the first to speak. "Oh God, I think I sprained something."  
Jack chuckled quietly, "I'll take that as a compliment." He leaned over and they kissed momentarily before reluctantly breaking away to quickly wash away the evidence of their lovemaking.  
"I hate you." Daniel announced matter of factly as pulled clean clothes on.  
Jack snorted. "No, you don't. You love me."  
"You make me do things I know I shouldn't do."  
"That's why you love me. Don't tell me you didn't get off on that. I don't think I've ever seen you come so hard." Daniel blushed. "You've been a good boy your whole life, Danny. Live a little."  
"I don't want to get you court martialed."  
"It probably wouldn't come to that. I'd probably just be allowed to retire quietly. I've saved the Earth, you know."  
Daniel ignored him. "I just don't want this to become a habit," he said, as much to himself as to Jack. "It is dangerous. Not to mention stupid."  
Jack put his arms around him and hugged him, then let go as he heard Carter calling his name. "We're fine, Carter!" he yelled. To Daniel, he said, "Never on an inhabited planet. How's that?"  
"You're changing the rules," Daniel accused.  
"That's what rules are for!"


End file.
